GleeCredibles: Prequel
by Penneay
Summary: This wasn't how he planned but then really when does anything go his way? SUPERHERO STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Glee-Credible Prequel **

**Chapter 1**

**Characters**: Kurt and Blaine

**Rating:** T, cursing, duh...

**Setting:** New York

**Summary:**This wasn't how he planned but then really when does anything go his way?

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't plan to lose contact with Blaine after he moved to New York, then again Kurt didn't plan on a lot of things. Really, he didn't understand why he called. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. Being called a selfish poacher doesn't really sit well with anyone, least of all Kurt who was used to trying to do the best for everyone.<p>

So it was no wonder Kurt was a little surprised when he received a call from said person asking if he could stay with **him**. At first he was kind of excited; he'd hoped for a better apology than the whispered 'I'm sorry' for three months during college before he'd given up.

_'Maybe Blaine's finally came to his senses and wants to apologize properly now?'_ Kurt thought as he grabbed his coat form the coat rack.

_'Whether or not he wants to apologize_' Kurt reasoned,_' He won't be coming in my house with it looking like this.'_

His house wasn't super messy and no he didn't have a bunch of cats roaming around but there were some… questionable items lying around. Actually if you ignored all the clutter lying around it was actually a pretty nice apartment. He'd been able to find a reasonably price loft apartment pretty soon after graduating from NYADA. Well reasonable by New York's standards. One bedroom, one bath and a living room big enough for his office. There was also a staircase that led to his little section of the roof. Perfect for his… activities.

He hadn't thought he would be able to afford something so nice so soon, but these things have a way of working out.

* * *

><p>Blaine liked New York so far. The bustling variety of people, the lights and just <em>everything<em> was so amazing to him. For him New York City was as great as Ancient Rome or Greece or hell even Egypt! New York was this spectacular place and only one thing was bringing down his good mood.

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea,'_ Blaine thought._'We didn't exactly part on good terms'_

But just as Blaine was about to lose his courage and back out of the little café he'd just entered, a familiar face waved at him.

_'Oh well too late now'_

He took a seat across from Kurt smiling hesitantly. He looked down at the coffee and pastry in front of him.

"Still a medium drip guy right?" Kurt asked smiling.

"…Yea"

"I wasn't sure but I got you one anyway. I really want us to be able to live together peacefully so let's put the past behind us okay?"

Blaine was a little shocked, he expected Kurt to make a bigger deal about this. That sat awkwardly for a few moments.

"Yea... So, my apartments not far from here. We can get a to-go-plate for your stuff and go there," Kurt said standing and gathering his things.

As they walked with the small bag of pastries Blaine tried to make small talk.

"So, what have you been doing since you've graduated college?"

"Well I originally went for a degree in Musical Theater but, as I quickly found out, that doesn't put food on the table as quickly as I need it. So I'm working some temporary jobs here and there."

"Oh! I hadn't even thought. I'm so sorry. I can find somewhere else to stay. That was so assuming o—"

"And where exactly are you going to find a place to stay at short notice in New York City. Don't worry about it. Besides does it really look like I'm hurting for money?" Kurt interrupted pointing up ahead to where his complex was.

Blaine looked up shocked. That building was _nice._

* * *

><p>Blaine was unpacking. So far Kurt had been very generous. He gave him four drawers in the chest-of-drawers in his room. Blaine was a little surprised, he'd expected way more rules when it came to Kurt's clothes, but so far he'd only had on: <strong>Do not under any circumstances go in his closet. <strong>

Blaine reasoned that that rule was okay, _'I mean it's Kurt, he just wouldn't be him if he allowed people near his clothes,'_

Still, Blaine just couldn't shake this feeling that Kurt was hiding something.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is a mini-series of how Blaine finds out what Kurt's been up to while he is in New York. For this series I strongly recommend you read _Separated_. It's barely even 800 words but it will explain some background. Anyway hope you enjoyed and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee-Credibles Prequel**

**Chapter 2**

**Characters: **Blaine and Kurt (with mention of Original minor character)

**Rating:**T, and barely that….

**Setting:**New York

**Summary: **Blaine was a little concerned.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a little concerned.<p>

It seems as if New York has a bit of a crime problem. Now, it wasn't a little issue of street corner robberies or prostitution. Nor, was it the slight drug related gang violence or the armed robbery down the street. No, Blaine had expected that. This problem was focused more around the fact that New York had a masked villain on the loose.

And it wasn't a kid with two much time on his hands. No, Blaine didn't eat anything unusual this morning. The awful fact was that this criminal was a super. That's right the classic, poor, misunderstood soul who turned to misdeeds as their only solace. The biggest problem Blaine had with this fact is that he had a pretty good idea of who it is.

* * *

><p>He'd started to suspect not everything was as it seemed as soon as he arrived.<p>

_'Wow Kurt's house is way nicer than I imagined it would be for someone just out of college'_ Blaine thought as he sat his things in a corner.

As soon as they'd arrived Kurt pointed him in the direction of the plush, modern make couch that was to be his bed. Kurt was in the kitchen getting plates for the pastries from the kitchen. Blaine stopped to look at a picture that hung on the wall. It looked sort of familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_'Oh well, familiar or not,'_ he thought._ 'It really goes with the décor.'_

Kurt soon showed up with the plates. They sat down and reminisced over crepes and coffee and Blaine forgot all about it.

* * *

><p>Curiosity would be his down fall. But, really, it wasn't Blaine's fault. He'd always been a curious kid. He was the first in Ms. Sunshine's kindergarten class to ask where babies come from and when he was seven he got his head stuck in the stuffed lion's head that used to hang over the couch.<p>

With a history like that it really was no surprise it took only two weeks after moving in with Kurt, he'd started to push the boundaries set.

_'I really don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this. It's just a closet; the most incriminating thing I'll probably find is a skirt.'_

Still Blaine was still nervously approaching the closet. He quickly looked behind him. Kurt was supposed to be cooking dinner so he shouldn't be coming to his room anytime soon.

He was right next to the door now. He looked behind him again but no one was ther. He reaced for the knob.

_Grab_

_Twist_

_**SLAM!**_

Right when he was about to open the closet door a hand shot out and closed it.

Blaine looked up and then across the room; the hand was connected to an arm which was connected to Kurt across the room. He looked far from pleased.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked through barely veiled anger

"Uh…" Blaine stammered.

"Again, what do you think you're doing Blaine?"

"I… Was just… just looking for a shirt… I ... I'd … uh…. lost."

"A shirt? In my closet?" Kurt asked with false clam.

"… Yes."

"A shirt in the one area that I've specifically told you not to go in? I told you not to go in my closet Blaine, why would your shirt be there?"

"Um… I just thought…"

"Um no. No you didn't think! Because if you were thinking you would not be trying to go in my closet!" Kurt shouted losing his patience.

Blaine looked shocked, he knew Kurt didn't yell often, if at all.

Kurt took a deep breath and slapped on a smile.

"Okay. Sorry, just… just don't go in my closet okay." Kurt stared waiting on Blaine to agree.

"Of course."

"Right. So, spaghetti okay with you?"

"Um... Okay. Yea."

For the rest of the night Kurt pretended nothing happened while Blaine started to suspect.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to put his suspicions out of his mind for now. Kurt was in the kitchen reading a magazine and Blaine was left to his own devices for the day. He turned on the TV and sat with his coffee to watch th nine o'clock news.<p>

Today's topic: Elasticite.

Elasticite was no one new to the city of New York. He'd been around for about four or five years depending on who you asked. There were some who swore up and down he snuck in their house at night to steal their precious tea cups while some have never seen them in their whole lives.

Really him was more of a unisex term. No one was quite sure whether Elasticite was male or female. Sure they were pretty sure he was male, no one was ever quite that flat, but they weren't sure."He" wasn't even overly disliked. Most found him to be an endearing nuisance. Like bugs, they'd grown used to him. Of course this didn't stop the police's man hunt for him.

Elasticite was—no **is **a master thief.

He was notorious for getting in and getting out before the victim noticed. Of course if he was caught that was a different story. Usually even in that situation he because he had a habit of bribing those who caught him. It's amazing what a hundred here and a doughnut there can do.

On the best days, he liked to think he was admired.

It wasn't a surprise the news had a report tonight. Though, this was more of a documentary than an actual news report. At the end they showed the latest thing Elasticite had made away with. A vase was reported stolen from the gallery in Brooklyn. A simple reach, grab, bag and run so nothing really unusual.

But as Blaine watched this he couldn't help but think the vase seemed familiar. He watched Kurt stretch for a issue of_ Vogue_ from the kitchen.

Smiling he brushed it off and turned back to the TV.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the new vase Kurt brought in yesterday. He'd just remembered where the vase looked familiar from. Kurt had brought in the vase a few days ago and at the time he didn't pay much attention but, now he can't help but think the timing was awfully suspicious. He looked over to Kurt. He was on the phone talking animatedly with someone.<p>

Kurt, so involved with his conversation, didn't even notice Blaine listening in.

"So, the transaction went through okay? Right?"

"…"

"No, don't send any paperwork… It's all on my computer."

"…"

"Chris…. Chris! It's okay. I really don't need a paper trail right now," he whispered cautiously.

"…"

"Yea, he's still here."

"..."

"Ha! Chris you're crazy. No way!" Kurt laughed.

They talked of things of little consequence a little longer.

"So, my next job is due by Thursday? Okay, perfect. It'll be done before then so be on the lookout. Kay? Bye."

He hung up an excited look on his face which quickly fell when he looked at Blaine.

He plastered on a bigger smile and asked excitedly, "Chinese?"

Not wanting to ruin Kurt's good mood Blaine agreed; the phone conversation far from forgotten.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later when they sat together in the dining room about to start dinner Blaine put it all together.<p>

Looking up at Kurt, Blaine dropped his fork. Kurt looked up concerned.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yo—You're Elasticite…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So that's the end of chapter 2. Blaine found out Kurt's secret but why is Kurt doing this? I hope you enjoyed this. I put a lot of work in this chapter. Hope you liked it because originally it was a mess. If you have any suggestions or just want to yell or say something please review. Or tell me about your favorite cheese. Me personally I'm partial to American!


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee-Credible Prequel**

**Chapter 3**

**Characters**: Kurt and Blaine

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** New York

**Summary: **This wasn't how he planned but then really when does anything go his way?

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like Blaine and Kurt have super powers? Then no.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine finally confronted him. Just because he didn't say anything, didn't mean he didn't see Blaine slowly piecing together what he had tried so hard to keep hidden. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.<p>

"What?..." Kurt asked, because maybe he had misheard him or something.

"You-You've been stealing! Robbing and Cheating! How could I have not seen it sooner?" Blaine shouted, slightly hysterical.

"Calm down Blaine- "

"I will not calm down!** You. Are. A. Criminal!**" He shouted wildly pointing in Kurt's direction.

"It's not what you think!" Kurt tried to explain, a lie on the tip of his tongue but, Blaine cut him off.

"No! Don't lie to me, It's exactly what it looks like! You- You! I can't believe this... What is this? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's happened to me! Just calm down."

"No! This isn't you. This is not the man I knew; this is not the man I loved!"

"I- I don't owe you an explanation!" Kurt stuttered out trying to leave.

But Blaine wouldn't allow it, he quickly intercepted him. He looked up with false calm.

"You may not owe me an explanation but, you definitely owe one to a hell of a lot of people out there. Now, tell me what has been going on while you've been away up here or so help me I will take you down to the station and let them deal with you!"

Kurt was shocked, He'd never thought Blaine would even consider turning him in.

"Tell me!"

Kurt quickly came to his senses, "Oh, okay. Just don't interrupt me."

So, Kurt slowly started to tell his story. He told of how he was fine at first. NYADA was great; He'd liked his roommate, he was doing well academically and he'd recently gained a part in this season's musical. In fact, he didn't start to have problems until his third year of college. The previous summer his father had suffered another heart attack and Kurt, distraught, forgot to reapply for scholarships. Pretty soon it was time for second semester, which meant new books. Books that cost money, money he didn't have. His father couldn't pay for it and Kurt refused to ask him. He needed to take care of Carole and Finn's tuition needed to be paid. Besides he was still bedridden. So Kurt took care of it himself.

It had started out small. He stole fifty dollars from his roommate's safe. Then the corner mart down the street. Soon enough it was becoming normal. He didn't realise he was buying specifically for his "Side job" until he had worn the same outfit twice.

He went to a friend, a long time friend and got her to make the suit. Thus, Elasticite was born.

As Kurt wrapped up his story Blaine couldn't help but stare in shock. He couldn't understand. How had the endearing, caring boy he had known become this twisted man before him. Justifying his wrongs by his hardships? How was he any better than anyone else struggling? How did this justify anything?

"And how pray tell, does that justify anything?" Blaine asked, voicing his thoughts.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"How does that justify anything? No answer? That's right it doesn't matter what you say, It doesn't justify what you've done," Blaine spat.

"So? So, who asked you anyway?.. That's right no one!"

"Just like no one asked you to rob them blind!"

"Oh, shut-up! You don't know what you're talking about so shut your big, noesy mouth!"

"God! I'd thought you'd changed but I can see you're still that same selfish little boy you were five years ago."

Both glared, breathing roughly as they waited for the other to break.

"Get out," Kurt said pointing to the door.

Blaine looked shocked and then confused.

"What?"

"Get out. You have ten minutes and then I want you out. And then I never want to see your ugly mug again."

At first Blaine didn't think Kurt was serious but when he saw his face he realised just how serious he was. He hurried around the apartment gathering his stuff and crammed it in his suitcases messely.

"I would get you a hotel but you probably don't want my _dirty, stolen_ money," Kurt sneered slamming the door in Blaine's face.

* * *

><p>Kurt was angry. How dare that hobbit criticize him! Like he knew what he'd been through. No one needed his opinion anyway.<p>

_'I hope he freezes out there tonight'_ Kurt thought spitefully as he stepped to his closet. He carefully pushed aside the clothes he'd painstakingly organised and put his hand on the glowing square patch on the wall. He stepped through the sliding door and waited as the last security measures processed.

Angrily he flopped into his chair and looked up at the computer monitor. Looking through the information for tonight's heist he began to calm down.

Pulling up another page he looked for nearby hotels and who'd recently checked in.

_'Looks like Blaine found a place to stay,'_ Kurt thought seeing his name on one of the lists.

He clicked off that and continued to read the information sent to him. A Mom and Pop Jewelry store had just received a shipment of some really big diamonds.

He could already see those diamonds as cold hard cash. Maybe after he would be able to buy those new Burberry pants he'd had his eyes on.

Excited he pulled on his suit and forgot about his problems with Blaine. Nothing brightened his day like a new _job_.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe it. He was speechless, blind with fury! He was a lot of thing right now but, most of all he felt betrayed and guilty. He couldn't help but think that if he had been more observant then he wouldn't be in this situation now. If only he had seen how much Kurt was struggling. If he wasn't so damn selfish then maybe Kurt would be better. Maybe he would have even used his powers for <em>good.<em>

He'd been so sightless, so stupid. He was no better than Kurt. To think of how many people suffered because of him, because of his actions.

Blaine slumped on a nearby bench and looked out forlornly at the street. He was such a failure. It seemed he could never do anything right.

This time he wasn't just hurting himself though. The citizens of New York was, no are, suffering because of him too.

He sighed and then stood.

_'Well there's no reason to sit around here waiting for an answer to fall out of the sky,'_ Blaine thought setting off toward the nearest hotel.

Luckily he had been saving a little money for a new guitar. He could use that to find a place to stay.

* * *

><p>Blaine was drying his hair, having just stepped out of the shower, when he heard it:<p>

The sound of breaking glass and alarms.

He quickly pulled on a shirt and ran to the window. There, just across the street! That's where all the noise was coming from. A store, modest in size, was being robbed.

From where Blaine stood he could see a figure dressed in black and dark purple. Their hair was coiffed in such a way Blaine had no doubt about who it was.

For Blaine there was no hesitation about what he should do.

Kurt always did have such an extreme way of reacting to things.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee-Credible Prequel**

**Chapter 4**

**Characters**: Kurt and Blaine

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** New York

**Summary: **This wasn't how he planned but then really when does anything go his way?

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like Blaine and Kurt have super powers? Then no.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't surprised when he was disturbed mid-heist. From the start he could tell this wasn't going to be one of his better days. He wasn't even surprised when he looked up and saw his ex-lover standing against him. After all he had dated the boy for more than a year. He knew Blaine would always be a goody-two-shoes prep boy.<p>

The cheesy 'Drop the goods' line, did kind of surprise him.

'_Really. Really Blaine? That's the best you can do?' _ Honestly Kurt had thought Blaine better then corny hero lines.

"Who do you think you're bossing around little boy?" Kurt asked. Okay villainy had gone to his head a little; especially since Blaine was only a year younger.

"Don't act like you didn't understand me_ Elasticite._ Drop the diamonds and we'll forget this ever happened." Blaine ordered calmly while walking toward Kurt; ready to block him in case he ran.

"And what are _you_ going to do if I don't?" Kurt asked sneering at Blaine's sloppy suit. Sadly Blaine didn't have the time or fund to have a suit made. His ensemble consisted of an old t-shirt and black shorts which were not very threatening and the bandanna across his face, to hide his identity, wasn't very scary either.

"Do you really want to go there? I'm giving you an out. Just put the diamonds back and the police will never have to know."

"You know that's a really tempting offer you've just put out there," Kurt told Blaine while going toward the nearby case acting as if to put back the diamonds. "But, I think I'm going to have to say no." He quickly turned, stretched aiming a high kick at Blaine's face.

Blaine dodged to the left catching his fist when it came to hit where his foot had missed. Kurt tried to pull away but Blaine was too strong.

" Let go," Kurt spat angrily.

Blaine shook his head, "No. I gave you your chance."

He started pulling on Kurt arm which grew longer and longer as he stretched and struggled to get free of Blaine's grip. Soon he was close enough to Blaine that the stretching was redundant, though that didn't stop Kurt from aiming another kick at Blaine's chin. Blaine couldn't dodge this time making him to loosen his grip. As Kurt turned to run away Blaine regained his bearing and jump at Kurt, grabbing his legs.

They continued this, both grappling and wrestling on the floor but, neither ever gaining the upper hand.

Tired and breathless Kurt prepared to try and punch Blaine again when the distant sounds of sirens alerted them to the police's impending presence.

"Let me go," Kurt demanded, starting to panic. The last thing he wanted was to be arrested. There was no good scenario if that happened.

"Drop the jewels and I might consider it," Blaine snarled.

Kurt looked between Blaine the door, and the diamonds one more time before quickly dropping the gems still in his hand. "Now let me go," Kurt pleaded, truly panicking now.

Blaine released him and Kurt stood. He rubbed the numbness out of his arms and legs. Quickly squatting he punched Blaine across the left side of his face and grabbed diamonds. He ran to the back window and jumped while Blaine was still in shock. He quickly stretched and flipped into the distance.

Blaine looked on shocked. He was surprised at Kurt deviousness. But he didn't have much time to think on this as a police officers were entering through the shattered glass of the door. Realizing how things may look Blaine quickly stood and fled the scene.

* * *

><p>That night it seemed would never end. The news was all abuzz with the story.<p>

According to tapes acquired from the security camera this new super was not the criminal as police had originally thought. Really it was very simple once it was laid all out clearly before you. As usual Elasticite entered the premises by breaking the glass and quickly grabbed what he wanted. When it seemed things were going to turn out as they always did on his heists, the new super(dare they say superhero?) showed. It showed the altercation and then the conversation after. How it seemed Elasticite was going to leave without the jewels before getting the upper hand and then fleeing and the the police's arrival and the new super's departure.

Usually, this would be met with city wide celebration but, because of the end results. it was met with more of a mixed reaction.

Some, the police especially, were neutral. While they were excited that their was _someone_ who obviously wanted to stand up for justice they weren't sure this new super, or any super, was the right person for the job. Needless to say their main point was that the police force existed for a reason and supers should let them do their jobs.

Others, the "Pro-Heros", were so happy they could cry. Finally the menace to society, that ruffian Elasticite was being put in his place. They were happy that someone was doing what the police didn't have the courage to do for far too long. Tonight's incident was just a fluke. Next time Elasitcite wouldn't get away. They had faith in the new super.

Lastly, the "Pro-Villains", hated this new super with the heat of a thousand suns. Who was this new super think he was? No one had asked for their help. It's not like Elasticite was terribly bad anyway. He hadn't killed anyone. Even if he had, it's a dog eat dog world out there! Every man for himself; Survival of the fittest.

Despite the different stances they all had one thing in common: Elasticite had a new rival.

* * *

><p>Soon enough their confrontations became legendary. Sometimes they were controlled events, causing little to no damage but in others buildings and homes were annihilated.<p>

Most complaints were kept at bay through a steady supply of merchandise to the public. Toys, Tv shows, even t-shirts with their names and faces on them. That along with quite a few "peaceful" public appearances kept the people happy.

And while Blaine and Kurt initially plotted and stewed in their hate for each other, their confrontation soon took on an almost playful nature. On the outside Elasticite and Titaniantum(Blaine) were the most bitter of enemies but underneath they were rivals with a strange sense of friendship.

It almost reminded them of the early days of their friendship. Back when they were both students at Dalton. Of course now there were more explosions, fights and thievery then before but the subtle teasing and flirting was still there.

They didn't bother to label it. Enemies, rivals, acquaintances, _lovers, _or friends, it didn't matter because they were simply them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> So, what did you think? This was the full prequel. I wasn't completely satisfied with how the ending of this chapter turned out but it's still ten times better than it was. I like this though overall. And this is the "last chapter" for the prequel. I have another which might come after this or might be in the actual story I don't know. _**Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Even if you just say it "sucks" I would like to know so I can improve. **_

_**Thank you for reading! : )**_


End file.
